


Death and Video Games

by SlashAddx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddx/pseuds/SlashAddx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are wolves and vampires out there plotting to kill us and you're playing video games?" // The boys need a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I think about the tv in Damon's room sometimes. Also I only remember playing one first person shooter video game in my life, and it was in 2004.

A surprise half day at school and Elena running off with the girls to go shopping had Stefan throwing his bag down in the foyer a few hours earlier than expected.

The sound of police sirens and Damon cursing filled the house as Stefan walked through the front door. He breezed into the hall to see what was wrong and Damon froze. The sheepish look on his brother's face made it seem like he just got caught beating off, but the last time Stefan had actually caught him doing that, Damon didn't even pause.

This was weirder.

"What the hell?"

Damon scrambled for the remote and flipped the TV off before Stefan came farther into the room but it was too late.

"There are wolves and vampires out there plotting to kill us and you're playing video games?" Stefan couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice if he tried.

Damon had the courtesy to look guilty for a split second before he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes back at Stefan. "I had to do something to entertain myself while you're playing high schooler all day."

Shrugging off the excuse, Stefan paused. His brow furrowed, figuring out what he had seen. He looked back at his brother. "Was that Grand Theft Auto?"

The accusatory expression cracked into a smile and Damon nodded, leaning back on the couch. "Vice City. Gotta love the classics." He grabbed the controller and offered it up. "Want to use and abuse some hookers? It's not as fun as the real thing, but it's a lot less messy." He smirked and waved the controller in front of him, giving the man a moment to consider.

Stefan bit back a laugh. It wasn't UNtrue. Their dark pasts and blood-drunk benders really weren't that funny but considering all the new shit they had to deal with, a few hours of violent video games with his brother were downright obscene. But not unwelcome. He took the controller as Damon turned the TV back on. He slid over on the couch so Stefan could sit beside him and Stefan picked up the half empty glass of scotch on the table and downed it.

Real life could wait.


End file.
